Mi pequeño Amor
by gaiaspink
Summary: La diferencia de edades no debería condenar a un amor pero la sociedad no puede entender el amor, cuando es puro y sincero no importa las edades solo nace y desea florecer. Ichigo esta enamorado de su mejor amiga algunos años menor que el, solo basto una noche para dejar un recuerdo inolvidable en la vida de Rukia quien sola a los 15 años aprenderá a ser madre


Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribo algo y ni se diga del tiempo que no actualizo mis otras historias, las razones son facilísimas PERDI LA INSPIRACION, las que son escritoras entenderán que al crear una historia hay un ´´algo`` que te inspira y tu escribes pero toda esa inspiración se me esfumo intento recuperarla pero no puedo, ahora al hacer esta historia me salió de la nada hace mucho ya lo tenía en mi mente y algo en un papel, la idea surgió cuando muchos años después me encontré con una de mis amigas que le paso algo de la historia, recordar la lucha que hicimos en ese momento me inspiro a crearlo primero lo narre en mi cabeza y recién a la PC, ya que una noche la inspiración pateo mis puerta y la escribí y aun que no dormí al final nada porque me la pase escribiendo de corrido me gusto como queda el primer capi.

Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios y porfa no me odien por no dar final ni continuación a mis otras historias solo pidan para que me regrese ese gusanito que me hacia desesperadamente escribir

CREDITOS.

Los personajes de Bleach ya saben que NO son de mi propiedad son de propiedad única del gran Tite Kubo, solo la historia es mía.

MUSICAS.

La canción base de la historia de de Alejandra Guzmán ´´Yo Te Esperaba`` De los Karkas (grupo folclórico de mi país) Canción Para Mi Hija. Estas canciones me dieron más ideas e inspiración.  
>Capitulo 1 Mi pequeño y Mi gran Amor<p>Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años se encontraba sentado en la cama de esa habitación iluminada por la tenue luz que provenía de la luz de luna, filtrándose por la ventana, su cabellera naranja se encontraba mas alborotada de lo habitual por haberse estado tirando del cabello, ese acto era típico de él cada que se encontraba preocupado o nervioso, sus ojos miraban con una calma fingida a la joven y pequeña muchacha que se sentaba frente a él en una silla. Era de compleción delgada y pequeña para su edad ya por cumplir los 15 años, de piel clara, cabello corto y ojos de color de una estela, mescla de azul y violeta.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba tratando de hacerse entender a si mismo que se debía de ir de su país, para ello tenía a su mejor amiga unos muchos años menor que él, Rukia Kuchiki joven de 14 años y hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki un empresario importante en la industria y socio comercial hace muchos años del padre del muchacho. Dentro de un tiempo el debía de partir a Londres, sus padres indicaban que era lo mejor, la mejor solución al ´´problema`` que habían descubierto del chico, aun que este indicaba que no era lo correcto que él era capaz de controlarlo, aun así ellos ya eligieron y dentro de unos días partiría para quedarse en ese lado por muchos años, solo hasta que pase el problema.

Yo lo entiendo – le respondió la chica de cabello azabache – pero aparentemente el que no lo entiende eres tu – indico – si no quieres irte di que no y ya, tus padres de seguro entenderán – dijo esperanzada ya que no quería alejarse de él

Conocía muy bien a su amigo pues desde que llegaron a vivir al pueblo la habían puesto a su cuidado, el con unos 10 años y ella apenas con sus 5 años se conocieron y al fin tuvo un hermano con quien compartir, pues desde la muerte de sus padres su hermano mayor se desentendió de su existencia y se dedico al negocio familiar llevándolo a ser uno de los principales a nivel nacional, su capacidad en lo referente era tan grande y admirada por muchos, la muestra clara era la empresa heredad casi en la quiebra.

Los dos niños se la habían pasado el tiempo juntos ya cuando crecieron más Ichigo se había convertido en algo así como su guarda espaldas, no la dejaba sola nunca y siempre estaba vigilando que nadie se meta con ella ni la molesten. Cuando al fin dejo el colegio ya para ingresar a la universidad había encontrado el modo de sacarse tiempo para pasar algún momento del día con ella y no dejarla sola, por lo cual estaba agradecida mucho pues sabía bien cuan sola se sintió desde la muerte de sus padres y él había hecho un intento para cubrir un poco ese vacío.

Le dolía que su mejor amigo se vaya, pero lo que más le dolía y no solo un dolor físico en el corazón si no un dolor más profundo impalpable pero real, era el dolor que veía en los ojos de él, lo quería tanto que siempre se había esforzado por estar con él en los momentos más tristes del muchacho como cuando su madre se enfermo y paso mucho tiempo en el hospital, no toleraba ver tristeza en su amigo. Se acerco vacilante con la mano extendida, pues tenía miedo, de un tiempo atrás el evitaba su contacto se alejaba de ella como si tuviera un virus mortífero, aun así con pasos tímidos y manos temblorosas se acerco hasta él y puso su pequeña mano en su cabello acariciándolo con calma, sintió los brazos fuertes del chico aferrándose a ella como víboras aprisionándola con fuerza por la cintura para unos segundos después sentir los temblores de su cuerpo

¿Sabes? – hablo ella con voz suave casi un murmullo – odio no ser más grande, ni más fuerte que tu, porque no puedo protegerte, si fuera grande te protegería, pero soy peque no solo en mi cuerpo si no en edad y fuerza por lo que solo puedo cuidar de ti cuando ya te han herido y eso me llena de frustración – al fin le dice lo que siente, la impotencia de no poder protegerlo y la rabia de solo tener que cuidar y ayudar a curar las heridas que le dejan, heridas que en su mayoría no son físicas si no heridas del alma que son más difíciles de sanar

Al menos sé que me quieres proteger – le responde con voz menguada por el nudo que tiene en la garganta, ¿Cómo dejarla para ´´vivir´´ cuando ella era su vida?

Con los ojos irritados por la negación a dejar caer las lagrimas, levanta la vista en dirección del rostro de su amiga y ahí se encuentra con los ojos violáceos de ella, eran tan magníficos que no necesitabas ir a un planetario para ver una galaxia, sus ojos eran eso, una galaxia y ese brillo era como un montón de estrellas agrupados y en esa galaxia el se perdía con facilidad, por eso y más el sentía lo que sentía, no pudiendo evitarlo pues su razón se había ido muy lejos solo empezó a acercar el pequeño rostro de ella al suyo, mirándola de manera intensa logro hacer que ella no se resista cuando al fin la tuvo frente a frente sello sus labios con los de ella en un beso largo lleno de deseo y de pasión pero sobre todo lleno de sentimientos, mostrando el amor que solo por ella sentía, y justo ese era su problema.

Sus padres y el hermano de ella se habían dado cuenta que el no la veía como una amiga o una hermana, si no que la amaba como a una mujer, habían gritado tanto cuando lo admitió que condenaron a ese amor como maldito, vil y cruel, no dieron tiempo de explicar lo puro y sincero que era ese sentimiento, la decisión que tomaron fue cruel, EL debía de irse y dejarla a ella pues temían que ella también sintiese eso por él y siendo una niña ella no tenía derecho a sentir ni a decidir nada, las opciones eran crueles para los dos: si no se iba él, se iba ella a un colegio internado en el extranjero, y alejarla a ella de los pocos que la quieres no era justo, se sacrifico deseando que ella sea feliz y su partida no le suponga un dolor muy grande.

Pero en ese momento nada importaba, nada tenía importancia, el mundo entero se congelo quedando solo los dos, el sentir el cuerpo de ella junto a él y del de él junto a ella, el pequeño el inocente corazón de la chica latió de manera ensordecedora, su delicado y frágil cuerpo se tenso al sentir tantos sentimientos y sensaciones que estallaron en ella como si de dinamita se tratase. Por su parte el estaba igual, no importaba lo fuerte o lo alto que era, su cuerpo reaccionaba con facilidad a la sensación de la calidez de su joven amiga, cada parte de su ser fue consciente de las reacciones de ella logrando estimular más a su cuerpo, descendió su mano derecha por su cintura logrando pegarla más a su cuerpo, mientas que la izquierda recorría su espalda en movimientos circulares para relajar la tención que sintió formarse, con una calma nunca mostrada en el, fue descendiendo su boca por su cuello dejando besos húmedos en la piel sensible de la joven, poco a poco logro hacer una masa maleable de piel y carne de su amiga que solo respondía a sus caricias con débiles jadeos y fuertes suspiros, una parte de su mente le decía que debía de parar, que aquello estaba mal pero nada le logro detener de sus acciones.

Poseyó de manera tierna y suave el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Rukia, dejando en cada centímetro de su piel besos como marcas invisibles que la seguirían por todo el tiempo, desgarro con su duro sexo el interior de su vientre y poseyó su virginidad. Solo la pálida luna fue testigo de la entrega de ambos, las estrellas titilaron más fuertes para permitirles guardar con claridad ese bello recuerdo y el cielo bendijo esa unión.

Pero solo el cielo les dio su bendición, los humanos sentenciarían y castigarían a ese amor.

Pasaron semanas desde el encuentro donde ninguno tuvo tiempo de encontrarse, los padres de él le controlaban y le habían dado la tarea de hacer todos los documentos correspondientes a su partida, el hermano de ella la había mandado a cursos especiales que no necesitaba, cuando espero la visita de un conocido mensual no llego, espero el otro mes para sospechar de lo sucedido. Temblando como hoja al viento Rukia esperaba a ser atendida por el médico, se sentía tan incómoda por las miradas que le dedicaban las demás personas, pues no era muy normal que una niña de 14 años este esa área. Se sintió aun peor cuando la doctora la atendió y tuvo que ver su rostro de sorpresa al saber que era ella quien venía a consulta. Espero unos minutos más para que la doctora le diera el veredicto final, confirmando irremediablemente lo que la muestra comprada de la farmacia ya le había dicho.

Estaba embarazada e iba a ser Madre.

Con la cabeza hecha un lio y los ojos ardiendo por el llanto contenido se encamino directo a la casa de su amigo, no importaba si la regañaban por haber faltado a clases, no importaba nada más que decirle todo a él, pues estaba segura que como siempre él le ayudaría.

Hola Rukia chan…. – saludo efusivo el padre de su amigo, este señor siempre era muy hiperactivo

Buenas tardes señor – saludo cohibida - ¿está Ichigo? – pregunto

Pasa hija, está en su cuarto – se hizo a un lado y permitió el ingreso de la niña, no pudo negar a su hijo no solo por que el la extrañaba y le partía el alma ver a su único hijo varón sufrir, sino también por ella pudo ver en el interior de sus ojos que un terrible dolor se escondía y ambos era sus medicinas correspondientes

Con pasos cortos se adentro en la gran casa Kurosaki, conocía a la perfección toda la infraestructura que no dejaba ver ya las primeras muestras de abandono al estar todo los cuadros y demás adornos que decoraban recogidos para su traslado, aun que no le importo mucho ese hecho, en ese instante solo le importaba ver a Ichigo. Se paro frente a la puerta escuchando como su amigo hablaba furioso con alguien a quien no conseguía ver por su tono sabía que no quería ser interrumpido así que se paró un rato para armarse de valor, después de todo lo que le tenía que decir no era pipoca.

Claro que no Chad esa fue la peor estupidez que cometí, fue y es un error – decía su amigo – solo espero que lo olvide para siempre y nunca se lo diga a nadie –

Hablando así te escuchas como un perfecto canalla Ichigo – le reprendió la voz áspera de su amigo

Lo sé, pero es una pequeña niña solo tiene 14 años –

Aun así tu la hiciste tuya – le recordó la voz

Si y el haber tenido Sexo con Rukia es un error mundial, un error que me sigue como fantasma todo los días – gruño frustrado

Ya no escucho nada mas, sus oídos se habían tapado con la última frase de el repitiéndose como cinta. Sintió claramente como su corazón se desgarro sin piedad en su interior, un dolor tan desgarrador se que sintió como su respiración desaparecía, en su mente la voz de Ichigo le gritaba ´´sexo, error, Rukia`` que al final significaba lo mismo el se arrepentía de lo que paso y esa pequeña vida que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella era un error, un error para él, para ella era apenas un rayo de luz. Se giro en completo silencio y al pie de la escalera de mármol respiro hondo tratando de calmarse y de dibujar en su rostro gestos de no pasar nada malo.

¿Te vas ya Rukia? – le pregunto el hombre mayor

Si señor se me olvido que tenía una cita importante – le respondió con los caches colorados

Lograste hablar con Ichigo? – cuestiono

La verdad es que no, apenas iba de camino cuando recordé, por favor no le diga nada de que vine de seguro empieza a interrogarme por mi cita y aun me da pena contarle de mi novio – le dijo la única mentira que podrían aceptar sobre ocultar el origen de SU hijo

De acuerdo, pero ve con cuidado y llega a casa pronto – le recomendó mientras se iba, al verla en la puerta de su casa volvió a hablar – ¿ya sabes que nos vamos cierto? –

Sí señor, Ichigo me lo ha contado por teléfono – le respondió, debía de ocultar al mundo que Ichigo y ella se vieron hace tiempo, después de todo nadie la vio llegar ni salir de esa casa dos meses antes

Que poco tacto decírtelo por teléfono – reclamo indignado – bueno partimos mañana por la noche ¿iras al aeropuerto? – pregunto

Si estaré ahí después de todo debo de decir adiós a mi familia favorita – le dijo y sin mas después de una corta reverencia salió de esa casa,

Con las palabras de Ichigo dañándola se metió en su casa sin más, nadie noto su dolor pues nadie estaba nunca en su casa, desde la muerte de sus padres su hermano Byakuya se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a las empresas para hacerla más grandes e imponentes y su esposa Hisana también trabajaba en la empresa de su hermano por lo cual el vacio y el silencio de la casa ahora se le hizo como si todo el escombro que saldría de esa inmensa casa la aplastase.

Dentro de poco el avión partiría y este era el último llamado a abordarlo, el joven de cabellera naranja se quedo hasta el final esperando la llegada de su amiga pero ella nunca llego, con el resentimiento inundando cada parte de él se encamino a la puerta de abordaje, este era su ultimo día en ese pueblo y ella no vino a decir adiós, porque si, eso era lo que ambos debían de decirse un adiós que dolía peor que arder en el infierno, giro a la sala con la esperanza de verla pero su esperanza murió en cuanto vio que no había quien él deseaba solo sus pocos amigos estaban ahí despidiéndole, suspiro con resignación e ingreso no había marcha atrás, ahora no había nada que lo pudiera retener, si tan solo ella hubiese llegado le hubiese pedido que no la deje que se quede, si tan solo hubiese podido escuchar los sentimientos de ella hacia él, saber que sentía antes y después de lo que pasaron, en su mente estaba grabado con fuego en la primer, última y única noche que le hizo el amor, que pudo recorrer su piel con sus manos y sus labios. Para algunos ese hecho supondría un error, supondría una falta tan grande después de todo las personas se peguntaban ¿Qué satisfacción se encontraba en tomar un cuerpo de una niña? Pero para él no era solo una niña era el cuerpo que contenía a la persona que amaba y que amaría para siempre, ese amor que muchos suponían solo un capricho de un loco obsesivo era producto del amor más puro que nunca se vio ni se verá en este mundo, pues solo las almas que han tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a su gemela, a ese complemento de ese faltante que supone nuestra existencia podrían entender sus emociones, él la amaba y si dejándola hacia que su vida tuviese un poco de color estaba bien así, pero solo una persona más sabia de lo que había pasado su amigo Chad quien le había gritado recordándole que ese acto era considerado un delito, para todos se supone había violado a una niña, pero los dioses lo sabían, esa noche había amado como nunca más a esa niña.

Hecha un ovillo se recostó en su cama cubriéndose por completo con las mantas como si se tratase de un escudo protector, las cosas iban a ir mal y ya se lo veía venir, Ichigo partía sin enterarse de nada y se supone que eso era lo mejor, después de todo no quería que su vida se trancara por un error que cometió y a pesar de tener ese inmenso dolor en su interior se prometió cuidar de él, justo ahora podía cuidarlo como había querido hacerlo siempre.

Después de eso paso otra semana donde su falta de apetito y constantes mareos empezaron a preocupar a los pocos habitantes de esa casa quienes informaron al joven patriarca de la familia Kuchiki y este decidió intervenir en el asunto, no le gustaba en nada que su pequeña hermana no coma, sabía que la partida de Ichigo la afectaría pero que llegue al extremo de no querer alimentarse era el colmo. Podía entender su dolor después de todo el había visto bailar en los orbes violáceos de su hermana el amor que sentía por su amigo, no iba a decir que Ichigo Kurosaki le agradase ni mucho menos le tenía afecto, pero si estaba agradecido, cuando sus padres murieron el llego cubriendo el hueco de dolor que dejo la muerte de sus queridos padres, pues el no había podido hacerlo empeñado en llenar el hueco económico que les dejaron, con el tiempo su empresa se había vuelto un gran imperio pero se dio cuenta que su verdadero tesoro ya no era de él, que la única razón por la cual se había dedicado tanto al trabajo se había alejado tanto que para ella ahora solo era un extraño, ya no veía en sus ojos la admiración que antes podía apreciar ni el cariño tan profundo, ahora solo veía un respeto inundado por el temor y ese hecho le dolió, cuando empezó a prestar atención a su hermana se dio cuenta que ahora esa mirada de admiración y ese cariño infinito era dirigido a su amigo Ichigo, pero también vio brillar amor por él, no amor de hermanos ni mucho menos mas al contrario ella lo veía físicamente atractivo y eso empezó a preocuparlo y más aun cuando vio que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos por el chico pues él era en extremo posesivo con ella y le daba toda atención posible olvidándose de los demás y eso él no lo podía permitir, como dijo no porque lo odiase, si no porque su hermana empezaba a vivir y el ya había vivido más que ella para ese momento por lo cual decidió intervenir.

FLASH BACK.

Isshin debemos de hablar – demando con voz firme en patriarca Kuchiki

Byakuya…. ¿te dignaste a bajar de tu pedestal? – pregunto burlón el padre de Ichigo

No molestes esto es serio –

Pasa a tu humilde casa y hablemos – respondió más serio al ver la cara de su vecino, se dirigieron a la oficina del hombre mayor donde se sentaron en sus cómodos sofás - ¿Qué pasa Byakuya, porque esa cara de seriedad? –

Lo notaste ¿cierto? – pregunto suspicaz no confiaba mucho en el hombre pero sabía lo perspicaz que era, después de todo el le hizo dar de cuenta que estaba enamorado de una de sus trabajadoras – lo que pasa entre tu hijo y mi hermana – gruño al ver la cara de ´´inocencia´´ que ponía su anfitrión

Ah¡ eso…. – dijo suelto como si estuviesen hablando del clima

Si ´´eso´´ es lo que me trae aquí – gruño

No podemos hacer nada, no estoy muy de acuerdo pero te puedo asegurar cuando te digo que los sentimientos de Ichigo son muy fuertes –

Yo no me confiaría en sus sentimientos – dudo de la palabra del hombre, después de todo un joven que sabía de sentir…

A pesar de ser jóvenes no quiere decir que no sientan Byakuya…. – dijo el hombre mayor al saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro – te preocupa que tu también viste ese sentimiento en tu hermanan ¿cierto? –

Así es, no dudo de su capacidad de sentir, si no dudo de su capacidad de ver mas allá de Ichigo –

Hablaron por largo rato hasta que el joven de ojos miel llego a su casa después de un día duro de clases y entrenamiento en kendo, pidieron su presencia y le explicaron la situación, al verse descubierto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus sentimiento fuertes asía Rukia Kuchiki.

No lo planee así ¿de acuerdo? solo paso, pero no me arrepiento de mis sentimientos yo la amo – declaro firme

Como puedes amarla – estalo el padre furioso con su hijo por no medir sus palabras ante el hermano de ella – es una niña, no puedes amarla, se criaron casi como hermanos – le grito

Pero no es mi hermana…. – murmuro agotado, había estado tratando de hacerles entender sus sentimientos hace ya bastante tiempo pero parecían no entender nada, aun que era su padre el que gritaba Byakuya solo estaba en silencio mirándolo con fiereza parecía dispuesto a matarlo en cualquier momento

Veo… - al fin de largo silencio intervino el peli negro – veo que tus sentimientos si son firmes y que es probable que la ames con el fervor que declaras y creo que si justo ahora le pregunto a Rukia si ella te ama ella responderá que si – esas palabras hicieron latir esperanzadamente el corazón del joven – pero debes de entender que eso nunca lo permitiría yo –

Byakuya se que crees que no soy digno… - empezó a hablar el joven pero fue callado por la mirada acecina de su interlocutor

Ciertamente Kurosaki no te creo merecedor de ella, pero decidí creer en tu amor que dices tener por eso espero que entiendas mi posición –

Ella tiene 14 años es joven y no sabe ni siquiera que es el amor, no conoce a nadie más allá que tu, he visto a sus conocidos y en ellas solo hay niñas de su edad, y tu eres en definitiva el único del sexo opuesto que esta con ella, estoy seguro que ahora cree amarte pero ¿que pasara más adelante si se da cuenta que no te ama y que en realidad solo fue costumbre? Ella es joven y no sabe de las experiencias, por eso te pido que la dejes crecer como una chica normal, si con el tiempo ella aun te ama y tu a ella no me opondré, después de todo y contra todo pronóstico me agradaría que seas tú el hombre que se quede con ella, por que se cuanto confía en ti y lo mucho que has hecho por ella, pero no quiero que su gratitud se confunda con amor o que detenga su vida, déjala crecer como cualquier adolecente normal permite que haga su vida y luego ya veremos – era la única alternativa que le daban dejarla seguir sin él y para ello el padre del chico programo su viaje

Se iba toda la familia gracias a la oportunidad de el de trabajar como director de un nuevo hospital que se inauguraba en Londres, su esposa entendió lo sucedido y se entristeció por su hijo, pero ella también creyó ser la mejor solución debían de separarse y dudaban algún día se vuelvan a ver ellos era diferentes y no estaba destinados a estar juntos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y la bomba estallo en la mansión Kuchiki cuando la mujer del presidente entrego la muestra de embarazo; ella había detectado los síntomas del embarazo de su cuñada, los gritos de furia y de enojo fueron escuchados por toda la casa, Byakuya Kuchiki no podía creer que su hermana cometiese ese error, apenas una niña estaba embarazada y era la vergüenza de su familia, le importo mas el qué dirán de la gente, sus conocidos, la situación empresarial, cuanto bajaría las acciones si esa vergüenza se llegaba a conocer, ordeno a gritos que le diga quién era el padre del ´´bastardo que llevaba en su vientre´´ pero la joven no dijo palabra alguna, las palabras crueles que salieron como adjetivos calificativos dolieron tanto como saber que Ichigo la consideraba un error, su hermano veía en ella como una chica fácil que se acostaba con cualquier hombre pero… ¿no había pasado justamente eso?, se había acostado con Ichigo y aun que ella lo amaba eso no debería de haber bastado para entregarse a él sin objeción alguna, pero ella creyó ver en sus ojos amor.

Byakuya Kuchiki entonces exigió que se deshaga del problema, si no había un padre para hacerse responsable, lo mejor era salir del problema, del estorbo, arrojo en el rostro inundado de lagrimas de su hermana billetes de cortes grandes

– Esto será más que suficiente – dijo y se dirigió a sus aposentos sin antes dar un ultimátum – si mañana no te libras del problema puedes sacar tus cosas de aquí e irte, aun que claro nada en realidad te pertenece – le dijo y se fue a su cuarto, solo después se enteraría el dolor y lo trascendental de esas palabras.

No durmió toda la noche la desesperación la embargaba ¿qué aria? Toco su vientre que estaba poco inflamado y el instinto de proteger la vida que llevaba en su interior fue más grande que nada, pensó en todo lo que significaba tener un hijo pero solo el ver la foto de su madre le ayudo a decidirse por completo, su madre había decidió tenerla a ella a pesar si ella moría pues había sido de alto riesgo, sus padres decidieron traerla para conocerla y siempre habían dicho que eso les hacia feliz, y ella deseaba conocer a su bebe, el amor por ese niño que recién se formaba en su vientre inundo todo en su pequeño cuerpo y en una mochila apenas con un cambio de ropa, una frazada de color cielo regalada por Ichigo, un cuaderno y bolígrafo, el poco de dinero ahorrado y el que su hermano le arrojo en la cara salió de la casa cuando el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte ella salió de casa sin saber dónde ir, ni como continuar, solo sabía que debía de seguir.

La mansión Kuchiki se hundió en el caos por completo al comprobar que la joven niña había huido de casa sin llevarse apenas nada consigo, la buscaron por todas partes pero nadie supo mas de ella había desaparecido de la familia para siempre.

Ya decía el dicho que cuando uno no quiere ser encontrado ni teniéndolo en frente lo verían y ella había logrado eso, cuando salió de casa fue al único lugar que tenia, a la casa de su amiga Orihime quien lloro, grito y rio todo mescla de alegría y tristeza, alegría por la llegada del niño y la felicidad que veía en Rukia, tristeza por la forma que tuvo que ser tratada pero no importo nada ella la ayudaría, hablaría con su hermano para que le dejasen quedarse con ellos en casa, y a pesar de que a un inicio se negó por completo entendió su situación no pudiendo mas contener su verdad fue a ellos que conto que el padre del bebe era Ichigo (a quien conocían pues se reunían como ´´amigos´´ de la misma promoción del colegio y porque su hermana era amiga de Rukia con quien el siempre estaba) también les conto lo que escucho en la puerta, el dolor causado por sus palabras, como su hermano le arrojo dinero como si se tratase de una ramera y le ordeno que aborte o se vaya de casa y la decisión era muy evidente.

Inoue Orihime era la pequeña de una familia de dos, sus padres los habían dejado de lado cuando su hermano recién tenía 15 años y la pequeña apenas sus casi 5 años, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación cuido y crio de su pequeña hermana, trabajo y estudio y el esfuerzo a tanto trabajo y empeño dio resultados, ahora tenía un puesto alto en una empresa muy conocida con lo cual aun mantenía a su hermana que si bien no tenía todo lo que ella quisiese, si tenía cosas para vivir cómodamente la alegría y la ternura que su amiga desprendía era lo que le había permitido acercarse a ella y tener esa amistad pues a pesar de todo el dolor sufrido ella siempre sonreía y daba mucho amor, a pesar de su diferencia entre una y la otra su amistad era firme y fuerte, sin duda alguna se complementaban a la perfección.

El tiempo paso haciendo que su anterior vientre plano, vaya creciendo de acuerdo al crecimiento del niño que llevaba en su vientre, ese niño que dentro de unos meses llegaría y seria un ser a quien cuidar, pero sobre todo se aferro a la idea que sería su compañía, el único que le quedaba después de que su ´´familia`` la echase y tratase como un paria. Iba con frecuencia al médico quien controlaba su embarazo, en el hospital era querida por pocos, mas desde que decidiera tener a su hijo a pesar del riesgo que corría por su embarazo pero también era mirada y juzgada por muchos que la veían mal por haber tenido relaciones a tan corta edad y salir con su ´´domingo 7`` .

Ruki, tu hermano ha vuelto a venir a preguntar por ti y me asusto tanto que casi admití que estabas aquí, pero le dije que no te habías puesto en contacto conmigo desde antes de la partida de ese idiota – a pesar del miedo porque su hermano había regresado otra vez a preguntar por ella le divirtió ver que no sacaba de Idiota a Ichigo, de hecho era la única ´´mala palabra´´ que usaba – y me dijo lo mismo de siempre, que si me contacto contigo te pregunte donde estas –

Que haré? – pregunto desesperada, este a pesar de ser una ciudad grande era también muy pequeña en comparación con Tokio y cualquiera podría verla y decirle a su hermano donde estaba y eso no podía pasar la alejaría de su bebe eso era más que seguro

Bueno, ayer hable con mi hermano y me dijo que tal vez podías ir donde tía Kukaku a vivir, ella está sola y le vendrá bien una compañía, pero vive en un pueblo en las afueras de Kioto –

No creo que me acepte en este estado – le dijo mostrando su vientre grande

Dudo que ella te juzgué por qué pasó una situación así ella también aun que claro la diferencia radica en use la familia le apoyo y mi primo se crio con todo el amor que le pudieron dar, bueno mi mama no corrió con esa suerte – rio tontamente para disimular su dolor

Creo que me iré ahí, si me lo permite –

Oh ya está todo después de la visita de tu hermano me dije que NO podía encontrarte no quiero que lastime a mi ahijado así que le conté casi todo y ella esta esperándote –

Gracias Orihime, por todo de verdad – y sin poder evitarlo lloro abrazando a su amiga, ella le había dado amor, no solo de amiga sino también de madre era un sentimiento que ella tenía a pesar de ser solo mayor por dos años ella en ocasiones de verdad se comportaba como una niña de 12 era tan loca, como la extrañaría – me iré mañana –

Mañana?... pero no es necesario que te vayas tan pronto de verdad espera unas semanas más por lo menos hasta que el peligro de aborto pase – le rogo su amiga

No el peligro a la perdida se empeorara si no pongo distancia entre mi hijo y Byakuya o cualquiera de este lugar, la sola idea de encontrármelo en la calle o que me encuentre aquí y me aterra que hace que no tenga la calma que me pide la doctora –

Tienes razón – acepto, tristemente si ella no conseguía tener calma si ahijado podría no nacer y ella quería conocerlo

Alistaron las pocas pertenencias que había traído y adquirido, había entrado ya al tercer mes de gestación y en este tiempo y a media jornada había trabajado aun que su amiga no quisiera, pero Rukia sabia bien que no podía ser un estorbo en esa casa y había querido aportar con algo, la primera vez su hermano se negó a aceptar nada pero luego entendió como se sentía y solo le pedía para comprar el pan y azúcar, lo demás era destinado para ´´el fondo bebe´´ que era un frasco grande de vidrio y todos al finalizar cada día metían en ese frasco lo que podían, monedas, billetes y en ocasiones una hoja de papel con buenos deseos, para su sorpresa en esa familia el bebe ya era alguien y le hablaban como si lo tuviesen en frente. Apenas con una bolsa de viaje y un morral obsequio de Orihime Rukia partió para donde Kukaku Inoue.

Llego cansada y con dolores, Kukaku era una mujer que rondaba entre los 30 y pocos años, de piel blanca y cabellera oscura larga, con un carácter tan fuerte que en ocasiones asustaba pero con ella era muy buena, se sentía muy confortada al ir al control médico con ella sentía como si su madre la acompañase, con calma y prudencia ayudo en el negocio de su anfitriona que se dedicaba a la compra venta y elaboración de fuegos artificiales, la calidad y seguridad de sus productos le habían hecho una fama buena y ahora distribuía a diferentes lugares del país, así como una gran negociante era una pésima cocinera y tenía a su servicio a dos hermanos que eran chefs y Rukia nunca entendió el por qué se quedaban en ese pueblo, de ellos aprendió a cocinar y lo hacía muy bien, aprendió a costurar, a fabricar juegos pirotécnicos e incluso manejo la contabilidad cuando su vientre de ocho meses le prohibía hacer esfuerzos

Debes de tener cuidado con no excederte – le hablo el Dr. Ganyu hermano de Kukaku – si haces esfuerzo puedes perder al bebe, recuerda que tu cuerpo no está desarrollado aun para tener a un bebe dentro por eso debes de ir con cuidado, nada de esfuerzo físico, nada de estrés y come saludable – esas era las palabras con las que terminaba cada sesión de control, pero sonriéndole ampliamente

El dolor era atroz, sentía su cuerpo partirse desde el centro de sus piernas, era como desgarrarse por dentro, luego del dolor le siguió un liquido espeso y tibio caer por sus piernas y el miedo la inundo, si estaba por tener un aborto?, y todo por no descansar como le había dicho el doctor.

Tía, tía…. – grito desesperada, vio como Kukaku corría desde su habitación y se asusto al verla ahí tirada en medio del pasillo

¿Qué pasa? –

Me dele, duele – sollozo, no paso mucho para que Kukaku se diera cuenta del charco en el que estaba, llamo rápidamente a la ambulancia entre medio del dolor, el llanto y la desesperación llego al hospital directo a la sala de parto.

El tiempo transcurrió y solo Kukaku Inoue y sus dos trabajadores esperaban algún resultado, ya les habían informado que estaba en riesgo la salud de ambos, por el exceso de pérdida de sangre, el bebe después de unos minutos de angustia dio su llanto esperado y fue en ese momento que Rukia había caído desmayada. Ahora esperaban a que pase la noche estable, si pasaba mañana estaría ya fuera de riesgo, los rezos silenciosos de las personas del hospital y desde Karakura llegaron a los cielos y a la mañana siguiente la recién estrenada madre entre abrió sus ojos y pregunto por su bebe.

Esta muy bien y se recuero antes que usted – le aseguro la enfermera una joven mujer muy amable que no podía tener hijos de ahí que había tenido mucho afecto por ella

Quiero verlo por favor – pidió débilmente

Lo veras, pero antes debemos de asearte y tienes que comer algo luego darás pecho al bebe – aun a su pesar obedeció las indicaciones una vez limpia y comida recién fueron a traer a su bebe

Se abrió la puerta de la sala y la enfermera llevaba al pequeño bulto blanco entre sus brazos con calma y gentileza le puso a su bebe entre sus brazos, todo dolor, toda tristeza, toda soledad desapareció en ese instante, al tenerle ahí entre sus brazos le dio la seguridad de haber hecho lo correcto, al fin después de ocho largos meses de espera podía ver y conocer a su hijo

Es un niño – le dijo Kukaku sonriendo al verla, se reflejaba a ella misma en ese momento

Souta…. Bien venido – le susurro, no había pensado mucho en el nombre en su etapa de embarazo, y se había negado a saber el sexo y ahí justo entre sus brazos le vino el nombre a sus labios – Souta kun…. Eres mi vida, nunca lo olvides… -

/ I&R I&R I&R I&R I&R I&R I&R I&R I&R I&R I&R I&R I&R/

Espero sus comentarios

By: Gaiaspink


End file.
